Bringing Order to Kaos!/Saving the City of Arkus Together
Here is when our heroes fought Kaos again in Legend of the Giants. At Flynn's ship, everyone was relieved to see they're getting closer. Cali: Great job, You guys! Kaos must be inside that palace. Flynn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and take him out! Ermit: Oh, you young folks! Everything's rush rush rush, Innit? That's just what the clouds want. You rush right in all willy-nilly and before you know what's what, Poof! Cali: He's right, you know. Ermit: About the clouds? Really? You finally believe me about the clouds!? Cali: Uh, no. It's just that stopping Kaos isn't going to be easy. You guys go when you are ready. Mumfie: We'll be ready for Kaos, Cali. Cali: Good, we'll be cheering for you all. So, they set off to put a stop to Kaos for good. At last, they finally reached the Arkeyan Throne Room. Kaos: Behold! It is I, Kaos, and as any of you can see, I am awesome! Of course, I was always awesome, but now that I have the Fist of Arkus and assumed the form of the biggest, most powerful robot ever, I am supremely awesome! So, you guys had probably better start running here! SpongeBob SquarePants: Run for it! Spyro: Let's get out of here! With quick thinking, Jet-Vac had an idea how to lure Kaos into a trap. Jet-Vac: I have an idea! So, he decided to use himself as bait. Jet-Vac: Hey! Over here! Right here! That's right! Right here! Kaos: Oh, I am so gonna squash you like an egg, Jet-Vac! Spike: I hope you know what you're doing, Jet-Vac. Spyro: Me too. With one press of the button, the avalanching rocks begin the fall on Kaos. Kaos: Ha! You fools think you're all so smart because you found my secret, red avalanche button. Well, I can hit buttons too! (pressed the button) Now, you're trapped, Skyblunderers and Zeroes! And neither Eon nor any other of your idiot friends can save you now! Ermit: (calling out) Why don't you pick on someone your own size? As the Arkeyan Robot ambushed Kaos, the Machine Ghost was back. Machine Ghost: According to my calculations, he is technically larger than us. Ermit: Well, at least it's kinda close, right? Kaos: WHAAAAAAATTTTT?! You dare challenge me, Robo-KAAAAOOOSSS?!? Didn't you hear how Awesome I was earlier? Ermit: Oh, I guess I didn't quite catch that. Kaos: Oh, you just made a Big Mistake! No matter! You want to play tag team?! Fine! I will summon my own robot minions! Arkeeeeyyyyyyyaaannnnnsss!!!! Rarity: Is that the Fist of Arkus? Pop Fizz: You got that right, Rarity, Kaos must be inside it. Applejack: Then let's give Kaos a what for! Pinkie Pie: (brings out her cannon) Time to rock and roll! With one blast, the Fist of Arkus is getting weaker. Twilight Sparkle: Spyro, we'll need help! Spyro: Hang on, Guys, I'm coming! Then, some Arkeyan robots started appearing out of nowhere. Flashwing: Look! Thumpback: Looks like Kaos has more company! Fluttershy: Oh my! Stealth Elf: Oh no. Just as the other Skylanders had to fight them off, Spyro and Twilight had just one chance. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, now is our chance! Spyro: Oh yeah, it's time to bring Kaos to justice for good! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! With one direct hit, the Fist of Arkus was destroyed and Kaos was down for the count. Kaos: My Iron Fist, my beloved Iron Fist! As he tried to reach it, the Fist of Arkus was moving by itself and he chased it. Kaos: Out of my way, Stupid Robots! (chasing after the fist) Come to Kaos! (as one robot kicks it away) With one hit, the Fist of Arkus hits the robots as they started tumbling. Kaos: (reaching the fist) At last! But then, the Arkeyan Conquertron took Kaos away from the Fist. Kaos: No! The Iron Fist! Put me down, You fool! Glumshanks: We've gotta get out of here, Master! Kaos: Nonsense! Robot, I order you to... But as the robot took Kaos away, Flynn and Cali could see it flying. Flynn: Wowzers, looks like the little shrimp is getting away. Cali: Yeah, but I don't think he's gonna get very far. With the robot taking Kaos far away, he was demanding it to get the Fist back. Kaos: Robot, turn around! Why aren't you listening to me! Glumshanks: Sir, I think his power is starting to shut down like the other robots. Kaos: Don't be ridiculous, Glumshanks! (to the Arkeyan Conquertron) Robot, do as I command! The Arkeyan Conquertron: Three! Kaos: That's right! The three of us will turn around right now to go back to get my Iron Fist! The Arkeyan Conquertron: Two! Kaos: Yes! To the Island! I just said that! What is wrong with you, Robot!? The Arkeyan Conquertron: One! Kaos: But I haven't won yet! That's why we need to go back! The Arkeyan Conquertron: It's been a pleasure surving you, Emperor Kaos! All systems deactivating now! At last, the Conquertron fell to the ground of the other island and exploded. Flynn: Well, Cali, it looks like Skylands is safe once again, thanks to me. Cali: And what about the Skylanders and our friends? Flynn: Oh, sure, they helped too. Cali: What do you think happened to Kaos? Flynn: Oh, I'm pretty sure that guy learned his lesson. A lesson never to mess with the bravest and most handsome acceptoanlly charming... And did I say handsome? Pilot in all of Skylands. But you know what's missing in all of this, Cali? Cali: No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me. Flynn: That's right, you better hold on to something, cause here it comes! And... Ultimate Boom! Then, the smoke has popped out of the pipe on the ship. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225